Toon Party: Spaced Out
Toon Party: Spaced Out is an upcoming American 3D computer-animated musical crossover science fiction comedy film produced by 20th Century Fox, Warner Bros. Pictures, Universal Pictures, and Frenzy Animation, the sequel to the 2016 film Toon Party. The film is being written and directed by Mike Bell and Emma Maxwell, with Nicholas Stoller, Peter Ackerman, Phil Lord, Christopher Miller, Daniel Gerson, and Pamela Ribon as writers. It will feature the reprised roles of Jesse McCartney, Mandy Moore, Bill Hader, Jason Sudeikis, Chris Pratt, Elizabeth Banks, Josh Gad, Dan Castellaneta, Nancy Cartwright, Yeardley Smith, Finn Wolfhard, and Danny McBride, along with new additions to the cast including Stephanie Beatriz, Tiffany Haddish, Ryan Reynolds, Tom Holland, AnnaSophia Robb, Rachel Bloom, Awkwafina, Sterling K. Brown, Zach Woods, Brooklynn Prince, Julie Kavner, Kevin Hart, and Colin Dean (replacing Grant Palmer). The film is scheduled to be released on February 7, 2020, by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures in 2D, 3D, Dolby Cinema, and IMAX 3D. Premise In the aftermath of the Pigs' scheme on Toonsgiving, alien invaders have made Toonsburg into a post-apocalyptic wasteland as a result of Bryce's father allowing his younger sister to play with him. Nathan (Jesse McCartney) is completely unaffected by this dramatic change and pretends everything is still awesome, unlike everyone else, who have been toughened and hardened, ready for more fighting. When an intergalactic invader named Sweet Mayhem (Stephanie Beatriz) comes from outer space and kidnaps Kate, Lincoln, Steve Smiley, and the rest of the Toon resistance. Nathan's skills are put to the ultimate test. To save them, he must join forces with Leonard (Bill Hader) and a galaxy-saving superhero named FireStar (Ryan Reynolds), in order to rescue his friends, and restore harmony to Toonsburg and the rest of the Toon Universe. Voice cast * Jesse McCartney as Nathan Ritter * Mandy Moore as Kate Anderson * Bill Hader as King Leonard * Ryan Reynolds as FireStar * Colin Dean as Lincoln Loud * Daryl Sabara as Logan * Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson * Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson / Luke * Julie Kavner as Marge Simpson * Yeardley Smith as Lisa Simpson * Tom Holland as Jamo * AnnaSophia Robb as Princess Keena * Chris Pratt as Emmet Brickowski * Elizabeth Banks as Lucy / Wyldstyle * Alison Brie as Princess Unikitty * Nick Offerman as MetalBeard * Finn Wolfhard as Bryce, an 14-year-old boy in the live-action part of the film. * Jason Sudeikis as Red * Josh Gad as Chuck * Danny McBride as Bomb * Peter Dinklage as Ethan "Mighty" Eagle * Nolan North as Terence * Maya Rudolph as Matilda * Rachel Bloom as Silver * Awkwafina as Courtney * Sterling K. Brown as Garry Pig * Patton Oswalt as Steve Smiley * Tony Hale as Mime Bird * Brooklynn Prince as Zoe * Zach Woods as Carl Eagle * Pete Davidson as Jerry Eagle * Stephanie Beatriz as General Sweet Mayhem * Tiffany Haddish as Queen Watevra Wa-Nabi * Tati Gabrielle as Addie McCallister * Kevin Hart as Johnny * Harrison Ford as himself Production Development In December 2016, Rob Minkoff said that there were ideas for a sequel, and that writer Nicholas Stoller already did a couple of script drafts for the sequel. In September 2017, Fox announced that the development on the sequel had begun, with director Mike Bell, and producers Adam Stephenson Miller and John Cohen. Casting Most of the previous voice actors, including Jesse McCartney, Amy Poehler, Mandy Moore, and Bill Hader signed on to reprise their roles. Moore stated in May 2018 that she had recorded her first lines for Kate. In October 2018, it was announced that Tiffany Haddish has joined the cast to voice a brand new character in the sequel. The following month, Ryan Reynolds was cast to voice a villain in the film. On June 19, 2019, it was announced that Stephanie Beatriz and Rachel Bloom joined the cast. In September 2019, Sterling K. Brown and Awkwafina joined the cast. Music On February 11, 2019, Heitor Pereira was revealed to be returning for the sequel's score, while the songs were written by Jon Lajoie and Marc Shaiman. The film originally had no songs until five months into production when the suggestion of making the film a musical came from 20th Century Fox president Emma Watts as well as writer Nicholas Stoller, due to the success of competing Disney musical films like Frozen and Moana Release Toon Party: Spaced Out ''is scheduled to be released in the United States on February 7, 2020 by 20th Century Fox. It was originally set for September 27, 2019, but was pushed back to December 13, 2019, then November 20, 2019, and later January 17, 2020, before finally moving to its current date. The film will be released in 3D, 2D, Dolby Cinema and IMAX. The film will be released in the United Kingdom on February 28, as shown on its international trailer. The film's North American theatrical release will be preceded by Lemonade Love, a Fox Animation short film. Marketing * The first poster was released and first teaser trailer for the film was released by Fox on March 2, 2019, and was attached to screenings of ''Captain Marvel. * On June 9, 2019, the first official trailer was released online on June 12, 2019 and was shown before Toy Story 4, The Lion King, The Angry Birds Movie 2, Little Lily: Lost in the Internet, Abominable, and The Addams Family. * On November 3, 2019, Fox released 21 character posters for the film, along with promotional film stills, as well a second trailer, which was released online a couple days later and was attached to screenings of Paradoria 2. Fox will partner with more than 100 licensing and promotional partners to market the film including Sprint Corporation, which gives customers free movie tickets when they buy a free smartphone and switch, Fandango, McFarlane Toys, McDonald's, and Ziploc. In late September 2019, American pizza chain Chuck E. Cheese's announced that they will be the official partner of the film. A Lego video game based on both films was announced at E3 2019, and will be released on February 4, 2020, three days before the film's release, for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Nintendo Switch.Category:Films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Crossovers Category:Upcoming films Category:Toon Party Category:Toon Party: Lost in Space Category:20th Century Fox animated films Category:Sequel films Category:2010s Category:2019